


全场最直

by OvO_Cloud



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23115883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OvO_Cloud/pseuds/OvO_Cloud
Summary: 麦克雷和莱耶斯因为全场最佳的特写问题吵了一架，最后总结整件事情的依然是头疼到爆炸的莫里森。
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison





	全场最直

事情的起因是今天的死神疯狂出现在小电视上。  
全场最佳。出现的是死神举着双枪，微微低头的样子。  
全场最佳。出现的是死神潇洒地丢下霰弹枪，走上前极具挑衅意味地做出一个抹脖子的动作来。  
全场最佳。出现的是死神的暗影步由远处转移至跟前，活动着手腕，发出低沉的冷笑声。  
全场最佳。出现的是死神发动死亡绽放时的近距离特写和慢动作。  
“看来今天你状态不错。”士兵76看着大屏幕这样评价道，死神在旁边轻蔑地哼了一声，大概意思是平时状态也不过如此。  
麦克雷左看看右瞧瞧，见队友们都各自在议论今天开大的死神简直比托比昂开大的时候还疯狗，他又盯着大屏幕上反复播放的全场最佳死神专场看了几秒，一个战术翻滚蹭就到了士兵76边上。  
“喂，杰克。”他悄悄地用螃蟹步挪得离士兵76更近了一些，又转了转头，发现刚才还在士兵76身边的死神已经不见了，这才放下心来戳了戳老兵的后背。  
“怎么？”莫里森摘下战术目镜，看见麦克雷露出一个贼兮兮的表情，心里估摸着要出事。以前每次牛仔露出这种表情的时候，都意味着他的师父即将遭到人身攻击，而不久之后，他师父也会针锋相对地对牛仔进行人身攻击，而大多数时候自己还会被拉着躺枪。于是士兵76理所当然地进入了高度警戒的状态。  
“你有没有觉得，加比在全场最佳的镜头里真的特别直。”麦克雷一本正经地说。  
“……什么？”莫里森愣了一下。  
“又直又中二。”麦克雷补充道，天知道这家伙为什么对这种事情谜之认真，“老实说，要不是我亲身经历过，光看全场最佳我真的会以为他是一个直的不能再直的直男！”  
“其实，也还好吧……”莫里森明显心虚了，“我觉得他最后那个死亡绽放的特写拍的还挺帅。”  
“是是是，我也觉得，但其他的。”麦克雷的手自然而然地搭在莫里森的肩膀上搂着他，另一只手指着大屏幕，“你看。”  
“你看最普通的那个，你记得吗，制作组帮他拍特写的时候要他低头。”麦克雷说，莫里森也回忆着点点头，“这哪里低头了！就低了一点点啊！做了和没做似的。”  
“其实刚才那个确实很普通，可你看看第二个。”麦克雷松开莫里森，移到他正对面，啪的扔掉维和者然后伸长了脖子拿手沿着下巴划了一下。“这个动作？！！简直是直男必备啊？！”说罢他立刻捡起维和者塞进枪套。莫里森一脸冷汗地看着刚才麦克雷的样子，突然想起来很早以前，大概是莱耶斯刚收麦克雷做徒弟的那会儿，麦克雷还真学过莱耶斯那个抹脖子的挑衅动作……这么多年了，还是那么滑稽。莫里森忍住了扶额的冲动。  
“真是全场最直。暗影步的那个我也是服了。”麦克雷好像对自家师父的最佳特别不满，在莫里森面前挥舞着手臂，“就从一个根本不远的地方传到跟前，还‘呵呵呵啊哈哈哈’，到底是哪个特效师给他安排这种动作的？脑子是不是……”  
“杰西。”一声低沉而温和的呼唤突然在麦克雷身后炸响，牛仔的身子一下子僵了。  
“呃……咳咳，师，师父——”麦克雷大概能想象出来自家师父面具底下和善的微笑，他僵硬地转过身，看到身上冒着黑烟的死神，仿佛下一秒就要对着他开大了，“我刚才在和杰克讨论你的全场最直……啊不，全场最佳的镜头！”说这话的时候他悄悄地挪到了莫里森的侧面，试图拿战地指挥官和暗影守望负责人的老交情当一发挡箭牌。  
莫里森整个人都卧槽了。他妈的不要把我也拖下水啊我明明什么都没有说？！！谁跟你讨论了啊？！  
“又直又中二，哈？”死神双手抱臂，鞋尖有节奏地拍着地面，仿佛亿万大佬面对两个欠债的怂包，“另外纠正一下，你好像忘记了全场最佳的特写镜头都是当初我们本人自己选的，并不是哪个特效师安排的？”  
麦克雷咽了口唾沫。忘记了死神有暗影步真是一个天大的错误。说不定刚才莱耶斯一直在他的身后呢。  
“全场最直？”莱耶斯冷笑，“你他妈还全场最弯呢。”  
完了，莫里森在心里惨叫，现在轮到师父对徒弟进行人身攻击了，讲道理，这和他一点关系都没有，为什么他还不能离开这个鬼地方呢？！  
“也不看看你的特写，净是些脖子以下不可描述的部位。”死神冷漠地说。  
“Excuse me？！！”麦克雷惊了，“那个明明只是一个放枪的动作外加帅气的压帽檐？！”  
“他说的也许是另一个。”莫里森悄声提示。  
“那也不对啊！一个普通的战术翻滚而已！加比你知道我练那个练了很久的？！”麦克雷表示自己的动作都帅气又正直。  
“这两个说白了不都是在特写你脖子以下不可描述的部位吗。”死神肯定在面具底下翻了个白眼，不，应该是两个。  
“什么叫做脖子以下不可描述的部位！？”好气啊！麦克雷心想。  
“裆。”莫里森面无表情地说。  
“我操。”麦克雷恨不得掀了帽子拍到自家师父脸上去，“我特写的明明是腰！！说到裆，就你那个抹脖子的动作，摄像师不是从下到上拍的吗？！你不也脖子以下不可描述了吗！你还裤裆掏枪呢！”  
“敢情我换枪的时候你他妈一直盯着我的裆看啊？！还有，场佳特写我那好歹是个全身，你看你，两个都有特写，其中之一还是冲着镜头开枪的。”死神指着麦克雷嘲讽道，“看弹孔的位置我真担心你要把自己后半生的幸福给毁了。”  
“你到底是不是我亲师父？！”麦克雷咆哮道，“不就是个全场最直吗！”  
“你全场最弯。”死神冷静地反击。  
“……你们俩够了！吵什么吵！”莫里森怒了，他不知什么时候重新戴上了目镜，战术目镜发出红光简直如镭射眼一般要将面前的两人贯穿，“再他妈吵你俩不如原地爆炸！！”  
“你找我？”D.Va和狂鼠同时从两边的队伍里探出脑袋，狂鼠的手就搭在炸弹轮胎上。  
“……不是，我……你们，你们继续，别管这个。”莫里森擦了擦汗，挤出一个友好的微笑，莱耶斯和麦克雷趁机互相瞪视。  
“你旋转跳跃闭着眼SPA这么多年了，火力再大一点还真有原地爆炸的潜质。”麦克雷小声吐槽。  
“别以为我没听到，忘恩负义的小崽子。”莱耶斯咬牙切齿，活动着手腕，“也不想想你能混到今天这个地步靠的是谁教出来的本事。”  
“所以脖子以下不可描述的特写也是你教的咯。”麦克雷一副死猪不怕开水烫的表情。  
“你不是说自己你还留着两手吗。”莱耶斯针锋相对，“我可不记得教过你这个。”  
“还在吵？”莫里森微笑地看着他们，握紧了手里的枪。  
死神和牛仔同时噤了声。  
“你们一个全场最直一个全场最弯，就没一个正常的，是吧。”莫里森露出一个无比和善的微笑，看得死神和麦克雷差点就冰释前嫌紧紧相拥了。  
“不如来看看我的场佳镜头，我觉得至少在我们三个人里应该是全场最正常。”莫里森的微笑让死神和麦克雷直起鸡皮疙瘩，这个男人一旦发起火来谁都不会有好下场，他们同时有一种预感，下次比赛结束他俩大概会一起被迫出现在小电视上——在士兵76的全场最佳镜头回放里。

源氏远远地看到了全过程，待到整件事情尘埃落定，莫里森低头擦拭脉冲步枪的时候，他悄无声息地来到对方身边。  
“莫里森长官，我可以问你一个问题吗？”  
“亲师徒。”莫里森停下手里的动作，抬起头和源氏对视，“虽然跟你和你哥哥稍有不同，不过他俩在某种程度上来说，确实是亲生的。”

——END——


End file.
